Chambre 124 de l'hôtel Ramzy
by lilirose14
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler l'enfance de Ryuzaki? Moi oui. J'ai 1 000 000 d'idées et j'en poste une. C'est sous forme épistolaire et très gore. "Chère madame, Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre mais j'ai dévoré votre mari..."
1. Chapter 1

Chère madame Ange Colver,

Vous m'en voyez presque désolée mais j'ai assassiné votre mari et je vous écris avec son sang. Il se trouve que malgré le fait que ce monsieur Herman J. Colver soit un ravagé du bulbe, il ne l'était pas autant que moi et je n'en suis pas peu fière. J'ai aisément deviné qu'il était amateur de vin de grand cru au goût de son foie. Sachez, chère madame, que je ne suis pas une égoïste sans cœur (même si j'ai dévoré le sien grillé). Je me suis dit que vous auriez aimé que cette ordure reste plus longtemps auprès de vous. Alors je vous envois avec cette missive une de ses deux oreilles. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous-même vous la faire griller. Avec une oreille de cette forme, je vous conseille du vin rouge et des crevettes. Veillez toutefois à ne pas altérer le craquant du cartilage. mais je doit vous ennuyer à vous parler ainsi de cuisine alors que vous n'en n'avez certainement rien à faire. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, cet homme vous trompait avec plusieurs femmes en même temps et contre leurs grès. Cela, voyez-vous, m'a fort contrariée et, par respect pour votre patience, l'ai tué et vous ai envoyé, comme dit précédemment, une partie de son corps.

Amicalement, Minerve Mercredi Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chère Anne,

En ce moment même, comme à chaque autre instant, je rêve de retourner auprès de toi et de notre fils. Cependant, je suis bloqué à l'hôtel Ramzy en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Elle se nomme Minerve et est illettrée. Cependant ce n'est pas la raison qui me pousse à rester auprès d'elle. En effet, ce n'est pas seulement scolairement qu'elle doit être aidée, mais aussi cliniquement. D'urgence. Je ne sais pas si elle me laissera poster cette lettre sans l'ouvrir et lire son contenu. Cela me semble bien peu probable. Je t'en supplie, préviens la police et l'asile le plus sécurisé du monde avant qu'elle ne quitte l'hôtel ! Elle a déjà tué et dévoré 24 personnes ! Cette fille est dangereuse et la seule raison qui explique que je sois toujours en vie est qu'elle m'apprécie. Dès que tu auras eu cette lettre (si tu l'as un jour) fuis avec notre enfant le plus loin possible sans jamais te retourner sinon elle vous retrouvera et vous serez les proies des pires sévices avant d'être dévorés. Hier encore, elle a assassiné un colosse en le pendant avec ses intestins. Elle fit du boudin avec son sang et des billes avec ses yeux. Elle s'est fait un vêtement de sa peau et à mangé sa jambe crue. C'est une sauvage complètement folle! Il faut accepter le moindre de ses désirs si nous voulons espérer voir le soleil se lever le lendemain.

Adieu ma chérie, je vous aime.

P.S.: Embrasse le fort de ma


	3. Chapter 3

Chère madame,

Je sais que vous êtes entrée en possession de cette lettre car c'est moi qui l'ai gracieusement envoyée après avoir tué votre moitié. Je vous signalerais que je ne veux pas être dérangée parce que mon professeur préféré a pris peur en constatant mon art. Je me trouve très bien en cet hôtel, qui, au fil des années, est devenu ma demeure. Comprenez donc que je n'ai aucune envie de quitter mon nid douillet. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, à vous, à toute votre famille, à vos amis et à la famille de ces mêmes amis, veuillez oublier votre défunt époux et me remettre votre enfant. Je vous promets qu'il ne manquera de rien. Il aura quatre repas sains par jour, un lit douillet pour dormir, des jouets, de l'affection et de l'instruction. Il sera heureux avec moi, je vous en donne ma parole. Mais si jamais, chère madame, vous osez me défier en prévenant la police ou en refusant mon offre, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'exercer mon art sur vous. Et certainement un peu sur votre enfant.

Bonne soirée/nuit/journée madame, Minerve Mercredi Marcus

P.S. : j'attends avec impatience mon nouvel ami.


	4. Chapitre 4

Cher inspecteur Longman,

Une femme de 22 ans a été retrouvée morte dans son domicile à 3 heure 30 ce matin. Anne Lawliet fut retrouvée dans un état si lamentable que le cambrioleur qui la découvrit tourna de l'œil en ayant une crise cardiaque. Ses membres lui avaient été sauvagement arrachés, déchiquetés et leurs morceaux dispersés à différents endroits de la maison. Certaines partie de son corps étaient manquantes et d'autre à moitié mangées, soit crûes soit cuisinées. Son nourrisson de trois mois à également disparu ainsi que son mari. Sur le mur su living-room était clouée une lettre écrite sur la peau du dos de la victime exsangue avec son sang. Voici son contenu:

« Messieurs les inspecteurs de police,

S'il vous prenait l'envie de me trouver et de me châtier pour mon art, sachez que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment cela. En effet, une injure très grave m'a été faite par elle et son époux et je voulais réparation. Elle me refusa ce droit que j'estime légitime et donc, comme je l'ai promis dans la lettre que je lui ai adressée il y a deux mois, je l'ai tuée et ai pris ce qui me revenait de droit. Son enfant. Je l'ai malheureusement fait tomber dans l'escalier et il est fort probable qu'il en garde des séquelles à vie. Je le ramène donc chez moi afin de m'occuper de lui. Que les proches de sa génitrice et les proches de ces derniers ne s'inquiètent pas, je ne viendrai pas (vous m'en voyaient navrée) continuer mon travail car maintenant, je suis maman !

Amicalement, Minerve Mercredi Marcus »

Une enquête a été ouverte mais sans résultat jusqu'à maintenant. Nous vous confions l'affaire.

Avec tout mon respect, Directeur Charles Twikel


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Désolée de ma looongue absence mais écrire une fic épistolaire n'est pas DU TOUT facile surtout du type policier.

Bonjour ! Désolée de ma looongue absence mais écrire une fic épistolaire n'est pas DU TOUT facile surtout du type policier. Encore pardon et bonne lecture!^^

« Cher Roger,

Je reviens à la Wammy's House dans à peu près deux mois. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de l'orphelinat, comme à chaque voyage. Je serais au congrès et resterais un certain temps hors de l'Angleterre afin de me reposer un petit peu. Le docteur a été clair, j'ai besoin d'une pause. C'est que nous ne sommes plus tout jeunes. Donnes-moi vite des nouvelles des enfants et demandes-leurs ce qui vous ferait plaisir.

À dans deux mois,

Quilish Wammy »


End file.
